


Stumble

by Mezzymet



Series: Puppy Peter [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic Sex, BDSM, Crying During Sex, Denial Kink, Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, Kink, M/M, Negotiated kink, Omorashi, Pet Play, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Snowballing, Subspace, Watersports, big old feelings, humping, i promise it is not heavy lol, mild breathplay, peter is 20, puppy!Peter, shower kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzymet/pseuds/Mezzymet
Summary: Peter felt high, like he was walking on air as Tony leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He was good, Tony thought he was good even if he did bad things and......that felt better than any feeling in the world.





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> yall im on a mini work related vacay right now so that's why I'm writing soooo much
> 
> I hope you like this, I promise the watersports part isn't huge? But know that it exists and Peter 100% pees on himself, so like if that squicks you I'm very sorry.  
> Tell me about any mistakes because I've been very worn out and tired and too lazy to beta any of this trash fire.
> 
> I'm not sure about a third part but if I ever do it, I'm always open to ideas!

They had discussed their scene for today in great detail. Peter didn't want to know too much, of course, heavily preferring the surprise that went along with the fun they had. But he had a pretty general idea as to what was supposed to go down.

And he was excited, which he never would have thought he'd be for.....something like this.

He'd been kneeling at Tony's office desk for a while already. The man had set him up in the room with him. He had put Peter into a pair of soft boxers, complete with an opening for his cute tail. He'd even put down a bowl of water for him whilst Tony worked.

He knew what Tony wanted him to do, he did. It was part of their agreement. It didn't make it any easier to fight his own mind however.

He drank from the bowl, reveling in the pleased look the older man shot at him as his lapped at the surface of water. He felt it splash back onto his face and he couldn't help but give his hips a little wiggle, knowing Tony was probably staring at his ass as he stuck it into the air.

"Such a messy boy," Tony admonished, the first thing he'd said to Peter in the long time since they'd entered the room. He went back to penciling something onto his work and Peter went back to drinking more water. It only took him two minutes to finish, undeterred by the strange plastic taste of the adorable dog bowl. 

Tony got up, refilled the bowl and sat back down.

"You must be thirsty, panting so much," He griped, typing something into his computer. "Drink more."

Peter listened, the obedient thing that he was. They repeated the process so many times that Peter was unsure of the amount of water he'd drank. His chin felt wet and sensitive from digging into the plastic so many times and his back only the tiniest bit sore from kneeling for so long.

And then the feeling began to hit him in increments. It was almost bearable at first but it only gained at the minutes went by and Peter rounded the desk, settling next to Tony's legs and whining for his attention.

"What do you want, Pete?" The older man asked, falsely clipped. It made Peter blush all the same. He laid his head against Tony's thigh, waiting for the man to pat at his curls. He did exactly that but stopped much too soon. It did nothing to distract Peter from the growing feeling in his groin. "I'm busy, stop making so much noise."

Peter tamped down on a frustrated noise, fully aware that he had signed up for this but....the more he thought about it, the worse it got.

Minutes passed and Tony offered him no more attention, even as Peter kept his head resting on his leg. He even tried to give him big puppy dog eyes but that still didn't work. He wouldn't even look at him.

Peter's bladder was so full now that he could hardly move without it twinging. His shifted his knees underneath him and felt the heaviness in his belly like a ten pound weight. His thighs had begun to shake with the strain it was taking to hold it in.

He pressed his nose into Tony's thigh, whining fitfully. He so desperately needed to pee but something was stopping him from safewording out of this, for some reason he just couldn't do it. Didn't want to. No, if he was going to sit here and suffer this strange feeling, surely Tony had a good enough reason for it and Peter trusted him implicitly.

The other man offered him a pat here and there but it wasn't nearly enough to help distract him. Peter almost wished he had a toy, something to chew on. Maybe that would be helpful. The strange thought passed through his mind as he stared at Tony's expensive dress slacks. No. That would definitely get him in trouble. Maybe for a different day, he thought with amusement. Well, what amusement he could gather as his situation only grew increasingly worse by every painstaking minute that passed by.

Try not to think about rivers or fountains or....or anything wet. Oh god. Oh no, he wasn't going to be able to do this for much longer. How long had it been, how long had Tony been typing away on his computer or writing things down? It felt like hours.

God fucking- He couldn't do it.

He couldn't take it anymore as he felt his control slip, the smallest trickle began to leak out of his cock. Just like that, the floodgates were opening and Peter was helpless to stop the flow of piss that cascaded down his thighs, sopping his underwear and running into the floor.

The noise was enough to bring tears to his eyes, the loud rushing sound followed by a splash as his urine hit the marble floor. He felt mortified and upset and became vaguely aware of the string of distressed noises pouring from his throat without his permission.

"Pete?" Tony asked from above, his voice careful in a way that made the boy shiver and made his bladder even weaker. He just couldn't seem to stop going, how much could someone even pee??? "Pete. Look at me, now."

He directly defied Tony, refusing to make eye contact as his bladder gave one final twitch and Peter had to unwillingly take in what he had just done. Pissed all over Tony's nice floors and all over himself.

"When I give you a command, I expect you to listen." Tony said sternly, yanking his face up by his chin. His mouth was set in a grim line and Peter was sure he himself looked pathetic. He felt the nano-ears flatten against his head in distress, widening his eyes to try and maybe look a little more sorry. Like if he used puppy eyes, maybe he'd be in less trouble.

"Did you just piss the floor, Pete?" Tony asked dangerously and Peter couldn't help but gulp, a strange feeling settling hot into his belly. He felt dirty and wet and on display at Tonys feet. "Did you just piss all over my floor like a little fucking mutt?"

Oh god. Oh fuck. Peter's cock was instantly hard, despite how guilty and ashamed he felt.

He whined pitifully and felt his ears twitch where they were buried deep inside his curl, as if they were trying to hide in shame.

Tony buried a hand in the back of his hair and yanked hard, causing a pained mewl to rip from Peter's throat. Tears stung his eyes are he tried subtly to pull away from the hand trapping him.

That probably wasn't a good idea because it made the stern lines of Tony's face turn even more serious. Peter knew he was in for it.

"Up." Tony hissed, grabbing the lead to his collar and dragging Peter into a standing position, a rarity for him when they did a scene. Tony didn't want for him to catch up before he pulled him down the hallway, ignoring the way Peter almost tripped over his own feet, partially numb from resting below Tony for hours.

His face felt red hot with shame but he was as hard as ever as the older man pushed him into the bathroom. He quickly divested Peter of his ears and collar, which added a fuzzy confusion the boys situation. He pushed him into a bent over position over the bathroom counter, before carefully extracting his plug with gentle hands. Luckily the soft fur had been spared the taint of his accident.

Tony straightened him up and turned him around.

"In the shower, it's time for a bath since you can't seem to behave yourself," He crossed his arms and leveled Peter with an intimidating look. The younger man flushed and stumbled to walk into the enormous stall but was stopped by a hand pulling at the scruff of his neck.

"Nah uh-uh," He said in a sing-song voice. "On your knees like a good boy."

Peter couldn't help the whine he let, desperation sinking into his brain in a heady way. He just wanted to be good for Tony and he'd messed it up and the way the older man was looking at him made him feel worthless in a way that should have been upsetting. And it was. But it also made him drip onto the shower floor as he knees his way onto the cold tile. He'd never felt this type of humiliation before, shivering agains the freezing stone as he waited for Tony's next instruction.

He watched with wide eyes as Tony pulled the detachable head from the wall and tested the water, deciding on the right temperature.

"On your back, legs bent," He ordered, voice offering no argument. Peter shuffled again, hissing at the cold sting on his back as he lifted his legs and exposed his cock and balls to the other man. He lifted his balled up fists toward his chest, hoping the resemblance to an eager, obedient puppy would earn him brownie points. It also maybe put him in the right mindset for this whole scene, but who was to judge?

Tony aimed the spray at his crotch, hitting his balls from only a few inches away as he leaned down to clean Peter off.

The boy writhed on the floor as warm water rushed over his cock, creating a sensation that he was vastly unfamiliar with. It only caused him to harden further and he so badly wanted to touch himself. But puppies didn't have thumbs.

"This is what happens when you're not house trained," Tony hissed, aiming the pulsating shower head over the head of Peter's cock. The pressure was almost too much on his overly sensitive member. "When you can't be a good boy and you piss all over my floors like a common fucking stray."

Peter wiggled onto the rapidly warming floor, his body hot enough now to get past the shock of cold tile. He barely had time to think, amid the summit of pleasure coursing over his body from both Tony's actions and humiliating words. Tony aimed the shower head lower, rushing water right over his hole and it really shouldn't have felt like much but for some reason, Peter's senses were absolutely on fire. He felt delirious and dirty, even as Tony sprayed him down.

Tony stopped for just a few seconds, his free hand searching in the confines of the shower before he returned with what could only be a bottle of body wash. He squirted some into his hand, completely ignoring Peters whines for attention. Despite the fact that Tony was continuously saying degrading, horrible things to him....he still craved and needed the attention, to an almost desperate level.

He placed the shower head back into its holder, aiming it right where he wanted to on Peter's belly before dropping to his own knees, just outside of the showers range.

Peter watched with rapid attention as the man before him took Peters cock into his rough, calloused hand and began to stroke. The shower gel caused an obscene, wet noise, only further aided by the wet glide of water still rushing over him. It felt less intense now but Tony was making up for it, harshly twisting his fist over Peter's dick in quick strips. He wouldn't last long, there was no possible way he could force himself to not come at this point. His body was too on edge, his mind beginning to fuzz around the corners. He knew whatever noises he was making were completely unbidden.

"Gotta make sure we get you nice and clean," Tony cooed, voice distractedly soft compared to the stern tone it held not five minutes before. "No puppy of mine is going to walk around dirty, acting insolent and naughty. But you try so hard don't you?"

Peter's mouth dropped open, a yip leaving his lips before he could manage to keep it in. It was practically ingrained in him at this point. He nodded fitfully, not really caring that dogs don't particularly have the state of mind to agree with people.

"You try so hard to be a good puppy and you fail every time, don't you?" Peter only nodded more vigorously, weirdly getting off on Tony's disappointed facade. He cupped Peter's balls, circling a finger down to rub at his hole. He had to be squeaky clean by now but Tony wasn't stopping.

"Just gotta keep training you, make you a good little bitch." That was pretty much the drawing line for Peter, along with the tantalizing slick glide of Tony's fingers. He burst from the inside out, his hips drawing up off the floor as the older man stroked him through his orgasm, sullying his once clean body with strips of hot come. He yowled, his entire body shaking as he tried to come down as calmly as possible. He was fully aware that he had just come without permission, a definite no in Tony's book.

He peered at the other man with wide eyes, his entire bod frozen Tony leveled him with an unreadable look.

He tried to inject some kind of plea into his eyes as he got to his knees, Intent on begging if he had to. The position put him in front of Tony, the water from the still running shower still cascading down his torso, cleaning away the mess he made.

Tony gripped his chin, oddly gentle as he stared Peter down. He angled his face upward, watching him with what Peter could only describe as aloof amusement. He shivered in anticipation for whatever punishment awaited him and he even felt a small twinge in his groin as the older mans gaze didn't waver.

"Did I tell you to come?" He asked, dangerously level. Peter shook his head, water flying off his curls as the older man stood and turned the shower off. Peter tried his hardest to keep eye contact but remained on the shower floor as it stared to return to it's former cold state.

"So then," Tony prompted. "Why did you decide to make another mess? After I so gratefully cleaned up your first one, hm?"

Peter could only whine, lowering his head as he felt hot shame rush through him, undoubtedly coloring his wet body red.

"I should have just left you covered in your own come, dirty and used," Tony said before yanking Peter's face back up by his chin. "But that wouldn't have been very nice, would it?"

Peter shook his head again and he was starting to feel it harder now, that soft floaty feeling his always associated with Tony. The older man would do whatever he wanted with him and Peter felt safe in his hands. Tony would keep him from being a bad boy.

Tony turned around then, gathering up a towel to dry Peter with. He pulled the boy to his feet, wrapping the fluffy towel around his torso and rubbing at his wet skin with soft hands. He couldn't hide the adoring look on his face, no matter how hard he tried to play hard ass.

Tony brought the towel to his hair and brushed it over, ruffling his curls so that they were surely sticking up in all different directions.

"You're really are such a sweet little puppy," He murmured as he dried Peter's body. "You act just like one. Doing bad things and looking at me with those big brown eyes right after. So eager to please, so easily excitable. My sweet, beautiful boy."

Peter felt high, like he was walking on air as Tony leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. He was good, Tony thought he was good even if he did bad things and......that felt better than any feeling in the world. He flushed with pride at Tony's compliments.

"Even now, you're just lighting up as soon as I say something sweet to you," Tony chuckled, a grin stretching his face as he sat the towel down finally and gathered up Peter's ears and collar. He stretched the ears back over Peter's head and scratched just behind the left one. Peter practically preened at the attention. "I can never stay mad at you for too long."

The younger man knew how true that statement was and not just for when they were playing. This somehow felt a lot heavier, like they were talking about more than the scenes that both enjoyed so much.

Peter let out a happy little noise as Tony fixed the collar back around his neck, a calm feeling overtaking his body as he clasped it and pressed another kiss to Peter's jawline.

He pulled the boy by his leash, prompting him to leave before Peter put a barely noticeable noise is distress. They'd left his tail in the bathroom!

Luckily, Tony understood immediately. Of course he did.

"You won't need that for what I'm gonna do to you, baby." He said before pushing Peter toward the bedroom, letting him walk on his feet until they arrived at his bed. He pressed on Peter's shoulders until the boys body met the top of the bed, his hands bracing himself upward to keep from face planting.

"Lets get you something to hug, honey," Peter flushed, already knowing where this was going. He felt Tony's presence behind him, the long line of his body pressing into Peters back for a moment before he pulled away to place a pillow lengthwise underneath Peter's chest and pelvis. 

He knew what Tony wanted him to do. He wanted him to get off on the pillow.

He flushed again, feeling overheated after the quick switch of emotions after his humiliating shower. But the light weight of the ears on his head and the collar around his neck helped to center him. Made him feel like he was just beginning to float, safe in Tony's hands and embrace.

Tony pressed him into the pillow, his warm hand a solid weight on the middle of Peter's back. The boy sunk down, hands gripping into the top of the pillow, so as to have something to grab on to. He already felt desperate, longing for Tony's touch after the man removed his hands for a few seconds to further readjustment his body.

Tony nudged his thighs apart, pressing his lower back until he knew his ass was probably sticking out obscenely. 

"So pretty and open," Tony said, voice reverent in a way that would have made Peter blush if he wasn't already falling further under. "Love your little hole, baby. Gonna fill you up...with my cock and my come."

Peter moaned long and low at that, his hips thrusting into the pillow of their own accord as he felt a wet thumb pet at his no doubt stretched entrance. He hadn't realize just how hard his cock was, probably red and straining against the soft material on the pillowcase. His spidey sense certainly didn't help the situation. He felt like he could feel every single thread rubbing against his sensitive cockhead, every soft exhale that Tony let out behind him. 

The thumb pressed to his hole sunk in to the last knuckle, a quick thing that had Peter wiggling fitfully, hugging the pillow closer to his chest. He let out of puffs of noisy air through his nose, shifting as Tony pulled his thumb out, quick to force it back in. He paused with it inside, the pad of his thumb pressing against Peter's prostate. He'd been horny for so long, so on the brink, that it felt amazing and torturous all at once.

"You like that?" Tony cooed, voice so sweet that it made Peter want to cry for some reason. He wasn't sure, he was having a hard time thinking. He could only mewl and spread his legs further open, intent on fucking himself back onto the immovable thumb. "Want me to come inside you, stain you, give you little puppies, hm?"

Fuck. The noise Peter let out was alarming, his hips thrusting so hard that he shook with the effort. He needed to pull back, lest he engage his Spidey strength on accident. Still, the idea felt hazy and far away in Peter's head.

He felt the ears on his head twitch madly, like they too were having a hard time keeping up.

"You can talk," Tony granted, before a hand fisted the back of his hair and lifted his head from the pillow. They did this sometimes, sessions where Peter was and wasn't allowed to talk. Though the ones where he was allowed to talk were few and far between. "I want you to answer me. Do you want to breed this beautiful ass?"

"Ahhh-ung- Yes, sir. Yes, master," Peter whined as Tony reinserted two full fingers, pressing insistently on his walls, stretching his insides deliciously. "B-breed up your little bitch, p-please."

Tony chuckled behind, a dark thing riddled with promise as he extracted his fingers and swiped them over Peter's gaping hole. He felt the head press against his opening, still big even after countless fucking sessions. Peter would probably never be able to get used to the sheer size of Tony's dick.

"That's my good boy," Tony sighed as he pressed inch by inch into the boys loosened hole. "Love when you're all loose, I can just sink right into you. So soft and wet." He outlined his point by thrusting hard into Peter's ass, rocketing the boy forward. The noise of their hips meeting caused Peter to squirm in place, trying his hardest to thrust backward and match Tony's enthusiasm. The older man only pinned his hips into place, gripping him hard enough to leave marks.

"Who's my sweet, beautiful boy?" He asked then. Peter felt the words like a warm embrace, somehow even better then the constant nudge against his prostate or the way his cockhead was rubbing against soft satin. "Hm? Is it you?"

The tone of his voice should have bothered Peter, the way he spoke to him like he wasn't fully human, like just the way he spoke could excite and make Peter happy. But it didn't bother him at all, it only made tears prick his eyes for an entirely different reason than what had happened in their shower.

"I-I-I've been good?" He stuttered, moaning as Tony's hips jolted a bit harder before returning to a steady, slow pace. "Master? I-I'm good?"

"God, yes," Tony groaned, a rare noise that Peter didn't usually hear the man make. He wasn't highly vocal in bed but when he did make noises, the younger man made sure to hold them close and cherish them. Especially because he had caused them. "You're the sweetest little thing, Pete. Even when you piss on my floor."

He blushed red at that but oddly enough, it only made the scene even better. He filthy and coveted and it made him flush with pride.

Tony's hands came around to his cheeks, spreading them in a way that Peter couldn't even feel embarrassed about, not as he was being so steadily taken apart by the other man. He felt exposed, could almost feel Tony gazing at the most intimate part of him.

"Gonna come in you, eat it out and spit it back into your fucking mouth," Peter's eyes almost rolled back at the next push on Tony's dick, his words only fueling the fire deep in Peter's belly. The pillowcase felt hot and soaking wet against him, the sensitive rub of it becoming unbearable in a good way. "Would you like that?"

"Do whatever - oh god, whatever you want with me, sir. Wanna make you happy, wanna be good." His voice wasn't very loud, especially over the harsh pace Tony had now set up, hips slapping into his own at an increasingly brutal speed.

"You always make me happy," Tony said, strained enough that Peter felt the glow inside him burst forward. Tony grabbed at his leash, abruptly yanking him back by the neck until he was bent at an odd angle, his back arched into a sharp curve. Good thing he was basically made to bend like playdough. His head rested on Tony's shoulder and his hands shot out to brace himself on the bed, their fists only rule completely forgotten for the night.

The angle meant that Peter's cock was more insistently pressed into the pillow, pinned and unable to move or rub himself off against it.

Tony was so deep inside him that it felt like he was throbbing against his walls, thick and unrelenting. Peter felt like the huge shape of him would never go away, like it'd be imprinted inside of him forever. Maybe he wanted that. To so thoroughly belong to the other man.

"The prettiest puppy I've ever met, so smart and kind," Tony whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he let go of the leash to wrap his forearm around Peter's throat, restricting his airways the tiniest bit. "You have no idea, do you? How much I love you?"

Alarm bells went off in Peters head. The good kind, if it was possible. Tony had never....not even after all this time..and...and Peter had no idea he was even into this more than the fucking. He tried hard to think about, even as he moaned aloud at the words, but his brain felt to muddled to fully understand. Tony only kept a steady pace, deep inside of him.

"W-what? You- what?" Peter found his words, stuttered and confused. He felt Tony kiss the back of his neck, nose nudging gently at his hairline. A sharp contrast to way his ass was being fucked.

"Love you so much, baby," Tony moaned, his exhales hot across Peter's neck and ear. "Love your cute little body, the noises you make, that smart brain of yours. God, I-I fucking....I just love you, Pete."

Peter couldn't help the pleasured sob that climbed through his body at Tony's declaration, something he had never expected in a million years. His hips snapped in place, as much as they could move and he felt dizzy as he strained against Tony's forearm. He came for what felt like minutes, the pleasure wringing from his body in sinuous waves.

He was barely aware of Tony pulling out and flipping him around to lay at the edge of the bed, legs wrapped around the older mans waist as he pressed their lips together, kissing him with so much desperation that Peter felt it in his bones.

"T-thank- than you- love you too, god Tony- fuck-" Peter tried to reply between the onslaught of kisses but Tony seemed intent on tonguing him good and thorough. "Love you, love you, love you-"

Tony fell to his knees then, disconnecting from the younger man so fast that Peter felt dizzy again. Confused. Tony lifted Peter's legs onto his shoulders, ducking down to lick at his entrance and- oh! It was then that Peter had remembered the promise his older lover had made. He could help the way he twisted on the bed, forgetting the pillow uncomfortably jammed underneath his back. He focused on the sloppy way Tony ate him, his lips and tongue too fast to discern which were taking Peter apart the most.

"Oh my- I l-love you, master. So good to meee-" Peter twisted his hands into the bed, hearing a distinct ripping noise which. Wouldn't be the first time.

Tony thrust his tongue, wet and perfect, as he gathered up the come that undoubtedly leaked obscenely from Peter's pink rim.

Tony pulled back, gliding up Peter's body to rest above him again, pressing their mouths back together. True to his word his pushed the come from between his lips and into the boys mouth. The taste between them was bitter, the taste of sex personified, and Peter felt his cock twitch against his belly. It sent a tingle through his body as Tony pulled back, leaving a sticky mess all over Peter's lips. He looked at him with open admiration, the look on his face beyond awe.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Tony said with a smile. Something curled up in Peter, warm and satisfied. Tony slid back down his body, ready to resume his task as Peter arched into the bed, trying to lift his hips higher. "Can't believe I've got such a pretty puppy, all mine, spread out in my bed."

He wasn't fully aware of himself, he just knew the amount of noises coming from him were probably loud as hell. Good thing they were far enough away from the center of the compound that no one would hear what they were getting up to.

Tony licked into him, slower than before. Less frantic but just as good. He guided Peter's legs to wrap around his head, effectively pinning to the inside of his pale thighs. 

Peter bit at his fist as he sobbed at the nearly too much spark of pleasure, after two orgasms that left him sensitive but still wanting. He always wanted Tony, he couldn't imagine a world where he wouldn't.

"You're so loud," Tony chuckled before licking into him with more pressure, spreading his hole with his tongue. Peter flushed, trying not to wiggle too much into the heat of Tony's mouth. 

"I'm- I'm s-ssooooorry-" He hissed as Tony pushed a finger in beside his tongue, his noises wet and muffled between Peter's legs.

"Don't be," He said, pulling back just enough that Peter's thighs loosened and he could see the slick look of saliva covering the other mans beard and mouth. God, what an amazing image. "Maybe we should get you a little shock collar, though. Keep you from yipping so much."

He pressed the finger into his Peter's prostate with practiced ease. The idea was so hot that it had Peter coming for a third time, his orgasm very nearly dry- but, he couldn't help but think about it. How he could just keeping making little noises and every time he'd be punished and how it would look, big and black around his thin neck.

His thighs shook as Tony placed them back onto the bed. He couldn't help the sob that tore from his throat as the other man pulled away to get a wash clothe, something he'd clearly prepared before their scene.

"Shh, shh," Tony whispered as he cleaned him, gazing at Peter's red eyes and smiling enough that the boy could only feel more tears leak from his eyes. He wasn't sad, no, and Tony knew he wasn't too. He just couldn't help it, couldn't contain all the emotions that wanted to seep out of him. "You did so good, honey. My brave boy, always doing his best. Thank you, Petey."

The nickname made him hiccup, his sobs quiet but insistent as Tony put the clothe away and rearranged him on the bed. The men climbed in after him, wrapping big arms around Peter's smaller body in a steady embrace.

"Tell me- tell me again, please," He stuttered, eyes big and wet as Tony rubbed a hand soothingly down his damp spine. "Just wanna make sure it was real."

Tony chuckled at that, not in an unkind way, more like in a disbelieving way.

"'Love you so much, Pete. I really do." Peter nodded his head, trying to kiss wetly at Tony's collarbone in reply but his mouth felt numb and his brain felt full of cotton. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Peter felt his heavy eyes slip shut.


End file.
